


Cover Up

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Dominatrix Verse [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dominatrix!Gideon, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Humor, Nosy Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Gideon does Rip a huge favour and has to hide her leather outfit around a lot of nosy moms. And Jonas.





	Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkShade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/gifts).



Rip practically shivered with anticipation as his Mistress drew the riding crop down his body. She was dragging it out exactly as he loved it. His Mistress pressed kisses to his shoulders, nipping him softly and making him moan and grow harder. He pulled on his roped off wrists, wanting to touch her or even himself. She smiled wickedly when she saw his erection and continued the process. He bit his lip, trying not to beg just yet, he wanted this to last as long as possible.

“Want more?” she murmured in his ear.

“Yes, Mistress. Please Mistress.”

“How badly do you want it?”

Rip opened his mouth to respond when his cellphone rang. “Red,” he said immediately, needing to know if it was Jonas.

Gideon nodded and rolled off him from where she had been straddling him and grabbed his cellphone. She undid one of the ropes one-handedly while turning on the speakerphone and holding it out for Rip.

“Jonas?”

“Hey, Dad-”

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Where are you?”

“Dad,” Jonas whined over the phone. “Remember when we talked about you not overreacting?”

Gideon rubbed his back and forced him to take a deep breath. He gave her a grateful smile.

“Right, sorry. What’s going on?”

“Please, please don’t freak out. There was a small fire in the school kitchen. Nothing bad, but they’re clearing out the school and we get to start the weekend early. Can you come pick me up?”

“Yeah, of course. I – I’m with Gideon, but I’ll be right there. Love you.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

“I’ll see you soon, Jonas.” Rip hung up the phone as Gideon reached to his other side to finish untying him. “Sorry, suppose we’ll have to cut this session short?”

“No problem. Don’t worry about payment. We only got halfway through and I didn’t get you off. You should go get your son.”

“Yes, thank you.” He got up, wanting to say something more but instead grabbed his clothes and tried to look as presentable as possible and not like he’d been with his Dominatrix all afternoon. Gideon helped him smooth out the wrinkles on his shirt and combed through his hair with her fingers. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, half the fun of this was getting to lie in Gideon’s arms after, but now he couldn’t.

“There. Now you can go.”

Rip gave her a smile and headed down the stairs of her apartment and out to his car. He got in and turned the key only for the engine to sputter. He frowned and tried again. Same result.

“No, no, no! Not today!” Rip growled and slammed his hands on the steering wheel and leaned back in his seat. He would get Lily to pick up Jonas but the woman was far too late into her pregnancy for Rip to risk anything happening. He sighed. There was only one thing he could do. Taking the steps two by two, he arrived back at Gideon’s door and knocked. She was still dressed in her leather corset, fishnets, and heels when she answered.

“I need a ride,” he said before she could get a word out. Gideon chewed on her chocolate chip cookie as she stared at him.

“What?”

“My car won’t start and Jonas needs me and I don’t have time to wait on a tow truck and-”

“Breathe,” she commanded. Her Mistress voice. Rip took a deep breath and let his heart slow down. “Okay, I can drive you, I just need a little bit to change out of this. Leather is really hard to get into, and the amount of tying-”

“No time!”

Gideon blinked. “No, no, I am not going out in public looking like this! I’m not actually that confident!”

Rip shrugged off his duster and held it out to her. “Please. Look, you’ll be in the car the whole time-”

“And what am I supposed to say to Jonas when he sees me wearing your duster?”

“Just tell him-”

The door across from Gideon opened and an elderly woman looked out at them. She gave Gideon a once over and puckered her lips. Gideon blushed and crossed her arms, attempting to stand up straighter.

“Sorry, dear, was just wondering what all the noise was about. You and your boyfriend having a little lover’s spat?”

“No, Mrs. Pemberton. Everything’s just fine. Sorry for the noise. We’ll keep it down.”

“Yes, dear. Thank you. I’m sure you can work it out by handcuffing him later on.”

Gideon blushed furiously and even Rip had to look away at that. The lady began to close the door and then stopped suddenly.

“Oh, and dear, have you seen Mr. Snuggles?”

“No, Mrs. Pemberton. I haven’t. So sorry, I’ll be on the lookout for him.”

“Thank you, dear.” She finally closed the door.

Rip bit his lip and stifled a laugh. Gideon huffed and grabbed the duster. “Shut up! Just give me that and let’s go before Mr. Williams decides to humiliate me even further.”

“Does anybody actually know what you do around here?”

“I’ve had people come and go from my apartment. Wouldn’t be surprised if they thought I ran some sort of brothel. Stop laughing or I’ll leave you on the side of the road, I swear I will!”

Gideon walked as fast as she could in her heels as Rip laughed and hurried to catch up. The duster was enormous on her and swallowed her tiny stature, which in this case was probably good if she didn’t want to show off her leather.

“Thank you,” he said as he got into the car. “Really.”

“I take it back. You’re paying me full.”

Rip hummed and allowed her to drive them without complaint. He knew she’d probably change her mind before the end of the day anyway. The drive wasn’t all quiet. Gideon liked to drive with the radio on and liked to sing along after she had blushed a few times, she’d stopped caring. Rip thought she had a beautiful voice and joined in. They were belting out the final notes of an old eighties song when they finally pulled up to the school. The line of cars was long and parents and children swarmed the place. Rip sighed and undid his seatbelt, opening the door.

“Just wait here. I’ll see if I can scope out Jonas.”

Gideon gave him a mock salute which he rolled his eyes at as he closed the door behind him. She turned up the music and hummed along to the songs. Then she heard it. The buzzing. Gideon snapped her head back, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. Her eyes widened when she saw the small black and yellow devil from hell.

She screamed and jumped out of the car, running around to Rip and throwing herself at him, burying her face against his shirt. Rip lost his footing for a second but held on tightly, trying to smile off the strange looks they were getting.

“Gideon? I thought I told you to wait in the car?”

“Bee! Very big bee, scary bee!”

“What? It’s just a bee.”

“I’m allergic,” she murmured.

His lips parted in a soft ‘oh’ and he rubbed her back. “Okay, want me to check if it’s gone?”

She nodded and he lightly peeled her off him and ducked his head into the car. Gideon fidgeted with her hands and noticed some of the other mothers looking at her inquiringly. She cleared her throat and stood up straight, forcing herself to think like a dominatrix. She was confident, brave, in charge. She was also wearing a leather corset and fishnets and the duster was opening up since she hadn’t buttoned it properly. Gideon blushed and wrapped it around herself tightly, though it still showed off her platform heels. Surely, she could wave them off due to her small stature.

“Okay, I checked it three times. No more bees, I promise.” Rip smiled at her and put his hands on her shoulders. Gideon found herself smiling back.

“Ah, my knight in shining armor. Thank you.” She looked around and saw even more mothers staring at them. “I guess it’s too late to hide in the car again.”

He frowned and followed her line of sight and noticed the few glances sent his way. Rip cleared his throat. “Yeah, guess so.”

“Sorry.”

“Could be worse. You could have your whip on you.”

She hip checked him, making him laugh. One of the other women came up to them then.

“Rip, I don’t think I’ve met your…friend?”

“Girlfriend,” Gideon found herself saying suddenly. Rip looked at her and raised an eyebrow before turning back to the intruder and pasting a smile on his face.

“Monica, meet my girlfriend, Gideon.”

“I didn’t realize you were dating anyone.” She gave Gideon a once over from her heels to the too long duster on her. She smirked, clearly wanting to say something more when another lady came up.

“Rip, have you seen Sara anywhere?”

“Lyla! No, haven’t yet, sorry.”

Lyla turned and glared at the other woman until she scattered. The new woman smiled and turned back to the couple. “She’s jealous because she’s been waiting to dig her claws into you for the past year now.”

Rip’s eyes bugged out. “What?”

Lyla shook her head. “See, we’ve been telling him for ages he’s attractive and very much wanted, he doesn’t believe it. I’m Lyla by the way.”

“Gideon,” she introduced herself with a laugh, ignoring Rip’s shocked look. Lyla looked over her as well, but not judgingly, more curiously. “I swear I don’t normally dress like this.” She tightened the duster even more, trying to make sure no one saw anything.

Lyla raised her hands and shook her head. “Wasn’t going to say anything.”

That’s because she was too nice. Rip sincerely hoped he wouldn’t return to Monday morning to hear rumours about how he’d hired a stripper or prostitute or some other ridiculous thing on his off time. Though, he doubted dominatrix was too far off the mark.

"But you do look like you just rolled out of bed after having sex, that probably accounts for half the stares you're getting," Lyla continued, rolling it off her tongue like a geography fact.

Rip's eyes widened again and Gideon looked like she might just spontaneously combust. He fixed his shirt again and tucked it in more properly.

“We weren't-we were in a rush, and she…spilled some ketchup on herself at lunch. Then my car wouldn’t start and she didn’t have time to change. So I gave her my duster and here we are.”

“I’m very self-conscious about stains,” Gideon said gravely.

They were saved by Jonas running toward them stopping just in time to give his dad a side hug. “Hey Gideon. I didn’t know you were gonna be here.”

“My car wouldn’t start, so Gideon graciously offered me a ride.”

“Cool. Why are you wearing dad’s coat?”

“Ketchup stain.” Gideon let the words roll off her tongue and ignored the wink Lyla gave her as she went off to find her own daughter. The last thing she needed was for Jonas’ son to find out what they did for fun. Even if it wasn’t like they were actually dating, Gideon found she really cared what he thought of her.

“Cool. What’s with the heels?”

“I’m slowly coming to terms with how short I am,” she muttered. “And I wanted to be taller than you, obviously.”

Jonas laughed and gave her a hug after his dad. Gideon’s eyes widened and she looked over at Rip. He had an inscrutable look on his face before winking at her, subtly telling her to go with it. She panicked for another three seconds before she gave him a quick squeeze back and went back into the driver’s seat of the car.

“You know that half the parents are looking at you weirdly? Like, more than normal,” Jonas said as he buckled himself in.

“I’m sure they’re just questioning Gideon’s fashion choices.”

“Hey!”

“Wait, what do you mean more than usual?” Rip demanded, backtracking the conversation. “Are you saying you’ve noticed this before?”

Jonas rolled his eyes. “Oh Dad, you’re oblivious. How did you get Gideon?”

Rip spluttered, trying to defend himself and Gideon laughed as she pulled the car into reverse. “Truth is, he’s paying me an obscene amount of money. It’s all just a cover up to get your Aunt Lily off his back.” Gideon winked at Jonas through the rearview mirror while Rip shot her a dirty look.

“Huh, almost makes sense,” Jonas said. “Except I know that’s not true.”

Gideon laughed some more. “Well, it was worth a try.” She shot Rip a smile which he returned along with a blown kiss, making her giggle even more.


End file.
